


Mirrors

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, Love, M/M, Weddings, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine getting ready for one of the biggest moments of their lives.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138808739795/mirrors

Kurt and Blaine both spent more time getting ready than they cared to admit. Sometimes it took them longer than some of their friends to get ready, a fact they learned when they were living in a loft with several of their friends. Getting ready for their wedding at the last minute proved to be no different, even though they were limited on time.

They were standing in front of a mirror in the same barn where Brittany and Santana had gotten ready just minutes before.

“You’re sure about this?” Blaine asked timidly as he carefully splashed some water on his face.

Kurt looked at Blaine in the mirror as he tied the tie that went with his jacket. “Yes. I’m sure. I haven’t been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Blaine toweled off his face and made sure that every last strand of hair was in place. “So if I were to ask you if you really wanted to marry me…”

“I’d say yes. A thousand times yes,” Kurt said confidently, knowing that Blaine was asking this because the last time a question like that had been asked, the answer had been very different. “Despite things I may have said in the past, I’ve always wanted to marry you. It’s always been you.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt in the mirror at the confession. “There’s no backing out of this. When we go in there and get married, there’s no more breaking up. There’s no more running off because we said something we didn’t mean. There’s no more moving out because we can’t handle it. It’s you and me for the rest of our lives.”

Kurt turned his body towards Blaine and looked him directly in the eyes and not through the mirror. “Are you trying to talk me out of it after you convinced me this was a good idea even though it’s crazy?”

“No. I just want to make sure that you know that once we step in there, that this is it. We can’t go back once we go in there. We can now, but in a few minutes everything changes. I want to make sure that you’re as ready as I am for everything to change.”

“I’m so ready,” Kurt assured Blaine. “I’ve been ready. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He turned back to the mirror and adjusted the flower on his lapel. “Besides, we look like we make a pretty good couple. And history proves we’re always better men together than we are when we’re apart.”

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist. He looked in the mirror at them and smiled. “We do make a pretty good couple.”

“HURRY UP IN THERE!” Santana shouted through the door, startling both men. “WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THERE IN LIKE A MINUTE!”

Kurt chuckled and made the final touches to his hair before grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Come on,” he said leading Blaine away from the mirror. “Time for us to go get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138808739795/mirrors


End file.
